darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Iahex aftermath
Back to 2009 Logs Shark Jazz Ratchet Lifeline First Aid Repair Depot Shark walks in with the last delivery of the worst wounded, he's a bit crispy himself. "That was not my definition of fun." "Don't even think about it, Jazz." The sharp, authoritative tone that Ratchet barks sends even the medics to attention--which gives some of the less-wounded a chuckle. "What the Pit are you lot standing around for? Get me damage reports on every one and start triaging. We're here to save everyone we can, not lollygag around like you don't know what you're doing--though keep this up and I may question even /that/!" The medics quickly scramble back to work as Ratchet surveys the medical-bay, his scrutinizing gaze eventually resting on Jazz himself. Shark jumps back a bit, "Woah..." and stepping further from where he lands to get the pit out of the way. Jazz stares right at Ratchet, just stands there when he hears those first words, 'don't even think about it', sadly Ratchet-- he has and been thinking it since those fires burned. "..Glad to see you, Ratchet." Yes, the accent was gone again. He then smirked, but it wasn't his normal smirk, it was a fake one, a one of pain. "We put our guard down, even for a second and look what they did." He spreads out his arms out. "Explosions on our back door. I want to trust them, I want to hope that there be others.. but if this keeps happening.. how can that hope last?" Ratchet's face is a complete stony mask, his mouth a straight line and optics narrowed to near slits. Oh yes, this medic is beyond fuming. "I warned you. I warned /all/ of you," he states coldly to the room in general, not just Jazz. "With the raids on Sub-Iacon, this was /bound/ to happen. Certainly you figured /that/. But on this scale? Who could ever imagine something like this? So where does blame go? The soldiers who couldn't protect, or the ones who took advantage?" He advances towards Jazz until he stands right in front of the visored mech, staring past his visor to meet optic-to-optic with his voice lowering to a barely-audible growl. "You have no right to avenge this catastrophe. You lost /nothing/ down there. I lost /everything/. Friends, my clinic, my /home/. And if I cannot denounce my medical oaths for revenge, you cannot denounce your allegiance for some misplaced sense of justice. Am. I. Clear?" His tone all but /dares/ Jazz to find some semblance of a counterpoint. "I have one thing you don't have," Jazz then states looking at Ratchet square in the optics back. That visor for a moment goes black and something darker flares out only for Ratchet to see, those red burning optics, before that visor clicks back on to mask them once again, "Dirty Hands." Jazz then starts to make his way out. "After all, Dirty hands can't get any more dirtier, and mine." He raises them up, those black hands, "..are so bad, you couldn't even tell anymore." Jazz then turns and Looks at Ratchet, "These people need you, everyone is going to need you. I sent someone to get Lifeline, she'll be here to help you as well." Shark frowns, he'd been patrolling the underground. He's done his duty every solar cycle and still be able to do his side mission stuff too. Hearing this has him gripping his fists and gritting those sharp and pointed teeth just to keep himself from biting someone's head off.. figuratively of course. Lifeline is here. And just in time to keep Jazz from leaving as she's now blocking the doorway and looking every bit as dangerous as Ratchet. Ratchet stares at Jazz as he completely ignores his words, his optics shuttering for a moment. "I see." He sees Lifeline in the doorway, blocking any chance for Jazz to leave, and frowns. He does not like where this is going, and he'd be damned if he lets it continue. "I will not let you do that. To jeopardize everything, dirty hands or not." A wrench appears in his hand. "Lifeline, watch your head!" And before he finishes the warning, he throws the wrench at Jazz's cranium--though from his off-hand almost immediately, he fires a powerful tranquilizer dart at Jazz from a tranq-gun he keeps on his person in situations like this (though firing at an angle to make sure it doesn't hit anyone else). Shark ducks! Jazz then goes to turn to see Lifeline. His visor flickers again and just stares at her. Contemplating at just shoving past her really. Then again, Jazz wasn't in his normal mindset right now. Though he does look at Shark, "Shark--" He states easily, "Don't blame yourself for any of this. It-- would have happened sooner or later, though find out where the slag that guardian is. He is suppose to be watching this area to make sure this sort of thing doesn't happen." Jazz then made his way toward Lifeline, "Use whatever tools you need to work along with Ratchet, now if you excuse me.." Jazz then finds himself being bonked on the head by Ratchet, or was going to be, before he catches the wrench, only to find himself being impacted by a tranq in the softer joint area of his leg. Jazz sneers as he pulls the tranq out, and goes to step, to only find himself fall right over on the ground with a THUD. Sleep tight, Jazzy. Lifeline opens her mouth to say something, but then there's a wrench flying at her (and Jazz). She lifts a hand to catch it just as the black and white mech does, but he intercepts it and then promptly goes splat. Huh. So she ends up just kneeling to check on him. "So where do you want me to start?" Ratchet puts away the tranq-gun, showing no emotion for what he had to do. "Shark, Lifeline: Put Jazz on a free med-berth in this medical bay and strap him down with the strongest restraints possible. Use the Guardian-strength force field restraints if you must. I will take no chances with him at this point, and I certainly don't need him going on a rampage in his current state when he wakes up," he orders, his tone calm and surprisingly not barky. "Lifeline, after you're done with that, assist me in repairs and triaging. This will be a multi-cycle process due to the amount of casualties." He turns away, back towards the stream of wounded, as his optics dim. "We have all manners of parts and Energon here... so all we need to do is focus on saving lives." There was also a reason one can say why Lifeline was being defensive like she was, right behind her legs peeks out a young teen mech. His optics two toned optics looking over the mess before them. His face saddens at it actually. Probably not the sight for First Aid to see, but a true harsh reality. Of course that is then when everything else happens and those light blue and teal green optics watches the Operations officer go down. "...so-- that is the power of the wrench?" Gotta love kids. Ratchet hesitates for a moment as he hears the kid's question, then smirks faintly. "Yeah. You could say that," he adds quietly before he disappears into the mass of wounded and medics. Shark pops backup, moving to get a hold of Jazz from the helmet side of the mech and just doing what he's told cuz he want no part of grumpy, cranky medics. Nope! Just yes sir and ma'am from him right now. First Aid watches him, and then looks at Shark. "..funny mech.." is all First Aid has to say to shark, before he looks to Lifeline, "Can I help somehow?" Lifeline hefts the bulk of Jazz's weight as Shark helps, then looks down at the little mech. "Yes, little one. When we get Jazz here to lie down and rest, I want you to stay with him. Do you think you can do that?" She steers Shark toward the nearest med-berth and gets him settled their readily enough, then uses normal-strength restraints. But she's got an ace in the hole -- the best possible way to keep Jazz still. She turns and lifts the smaller mech to sit him square on Jazz's chest plate. Shark moves with the doc, saying nothing, not even an off cuff remark about being called a funny mech. Once Jazz is in place he just gets out of the way and waits his turn for a little de-crisping. Ratchet lets Lifeline use her own discretion, but would be quite worried if he realized that she'd put the kid -- First Aid -- as a way to help keep Jazz calm with only normal restraints. Well, here's hoping... but the tranq should last for a long time. This medic, for his part, pretty much all-but-throws himself into his work, forgetting the pain of his loss by focusing on saving lives. Jazz is out and probably a good thing. First Aid agrees and gets plopped on Jazz. Which the kid looks over Jazz, notices the visor can be removed, removes it, sticks it on his head and looks around with it. It was fun! First Aid looks around some more with the visor, "Hey-- Lifeline, think I could have one of these?" He points at the visor, "This is cool!" Shark shakes his head again, figuring he'll come back later when its a bit less busy.. catch himself some sleep... Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Jazz's Logs Category:Ratchet's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:First Aid's Logs